El Permiso del Príncipe
by Kaito Wanijima
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Belphegor y el problema no es sólo que nadie lo haya recordado, si no que cuando entra a la oficina del jefe de Varia se encuentra con una incómoda escena. Después, buscando a la rana (en un intento de olvidar lo anterior) se encuentra con que este está... ¿llorando? ¿Podrá pasar algo peor en este día que debería haber sido especial? B26 y mención de X27.


Belphegor cerró la puerta detrás de él y se cubrió las arreboladas mejillas con la perturbadora sensación de que acababa de ver algo que no debía. Se acomodó la tiara con una mano mientras se aclaraba la garganta, intentando olvidar, aunque sea por un momento lo que acababa de ver: al décimo Vongola con la mitad superior del cuerpo sobre el escritorio del jefe de Varia, y éste, detrás del castaño. ¿Era necesario agregar que amos estaban sudados, jadeando y desnudos?

Bel comenzó a caminar, con la necesidad de alejarse lo más pronto posible de la oficina. Pensó en ir a su cuarto, pero sabía que de estar desocupado todas las imágenes recientes volverían a su mente. Quizá lo mejor sería tomar una misión… pero oh, todas las misiones necesitaban ser aprobadas por el Jefe y Belphegor… bueno, él no quería interrumpirlo en éste momento. Aún quería vivir, muchas gracias.

El príncipe de Varia se detuvo. No podía salir en una misión y por ende matar cosas para olvidar la "escenita" de hace un momento y parecía que nadie recordaba que día era hoy así que… No le quedaba más remedio que ir a torturar a la rana.

Se encaminó hacia las habitaciones del castillo, pero fue detenido por la estridente voz del Sol de Varia; quien, de alguna manera no se veía todo lo deslumbrante de siempre, incluso, si te esforzabas un poco, podrías ver que estaba algo… ¿Preocupado? Quién sabe… Belphegor nunca fue el mejor en eso de descubrir emociones ajenas.

-Bel-chan~ ¿Vas a ver a Fran-chan?-¿Cómo…?-Siempre que estás aburrido corres a molestarlo.- El príncipe no dijo nada, sin embargo Lussuria lo tomó como un sí… y como un "muérete", también…- De cualquier manera, no seas muy rudo con él. En la mañana recibió una llamada y no ha salido de su cuarto en todo el día.

Eso era raro… ¿La rana enclaustrada? …Eso le recordaba a un cuento.

-Bien~ me voy, tengo que ayudarle a Squ-chan a lavarse el cabello~. –El guardián del Sol se fue, dando tumbos y saltitos para nada masculinos… Bel estaba seguro de que el Capitán de Estrategias no iba a estar nada feliz con la ayuda del guardián del Sol.

Belphegor reanudo su camino, desoyendo lo dicho por el usuario de Muay thai. El sería todo lo cruel que quisiera con la rana, por más claustros que éste se impusiera.

Llegó hasta la habitación del ilusionista, preguntándose si debería tocar o sólo tirar abajo la puerta. Se detuvo antes de poder siquiera elegir entre una; un sonido bastante curioso había llegado hasta sus principescos oídos.

Un sollozo acompañado de un sorbeteo de nariz que provocó un estremecimiento de asco en el príncipe… Maldita rana y sus mocos.

Abrió la puerta de una patada, con las manos en la sudadera que llevaba ese día.

-Io, ranita~ …- Belphegor se quedó callado después de abrir la puerta, y es que no era para menos: Fran, el ilusionista que nunca mostraba emociones estaba hecho bolita sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida, la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, las mejillas rojas y mojadas por las lágrimas recientemente derramadas. Toda la escena descolocaba al príncipe de Varia. ¡Fran, la rana inexpresiva estaba llorando como si no hubiera un mañana! ¡Mostrando emociones! Belphegor no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando el menor volteó a verle.

-Ah, senpai. Romperá mi puerta si la sigue pateando así.- La mirada de Fran estaba completamente vacía,

-Oi, rana. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah~ pero supongo que no te importa… En realidad no te importa nada que no tenga que ver contigo mismo, senpai.- El silencio se hizo en la habitación. El ilusionista lloraba sin hacer ningún ruido, las lágrimas sólo escurriéndosele sin ceremonia alguna… y eso, por alguna razón le provocaba a Belphegor una sensación de vacío en el estómago… Vacío que ignoró olímpicamente al enfocarse únicamente en el comentario del menor.

-Oi rana,- Una vena en su sien se hinchó del enojo.- si te pregunto algo es para que lo respondas.

Fran se quedó callado con las lágrimas aún resbalándosele y no fue hasta que Bel iba a apuñalarlo con uno de sus amados cuchillos que el peliverde decidió hablar.- Recibí una llamada en la mañana, me informaron que mi abuela murió la semana pasada. No pudieron avisarme antes porque es un lugar muy alejado y tardaron en conseguir un teléfono.- Fran hizo una pausa y continuó apresurado.- No es como que me afecte, sólo era una vieja molesta… sí. –Susurro lo último mientras escondía el rostro entre las rodillas.

Belphegor no entendía… realmente no lo hacía ya que el nunca sintió afecto hacia su familia, sin embargo, de pequeño leía libros sobre padres amorosos, hermanos protectores y abuelos consentidores (de ahí el que se diera cuenta de que algo estaba simplemente podrido)… ¿La abuela de Fran era del tipo consentidor? Porque la de Belphegor era una mujer (a la cual casi no recordaba) arrogante y de gran nariz, que detestaba el que él y Rasiel se le acercaran (aunque tenía que reconocer que la mayoría de las veces era para poner tachuelas en su asiento o para echar cosas en su té).

Bel intentó ser un poquito comprensivo (cosa que a su parecer la rana no se merecía, pero le haría el Real honor) y preguntó algo al azar. -¿Cómo era ella?- Pregunta acertada al parecer, porque Fran alzó la cara de entre las rodillas y se limpió la cara para contestar.

-Era una vieja horrible y con verrugas –_"¿Cómo un rana?"_ pensó el príncipe, pero decidió ser prudente y guardarse el comentario.- que me gritaba por cualquier cosa.

Entonces…- ¿Por qué llorar por una persona así?

-Porque… Sea como sea, era el único lugar al que podía regresar y… siempre fuimos sólo ella y yo… hasta que Shishou llegó y yo me fui con él…

A Belphegor le daba un poco de miedo hacia dónde comenzaba a dirigirse la conversación así que decidió poner las cosas claras antes de que se enredaran.- Rana, yo no te consolaré ni diré que ahora está en un mejor lugar… porque no es verdad, cuando la gente muere, muere. Fin de la historia.

Fran le interrumpió.- Ya sé eso, senpai~ yo nunca pedí tu consuelo. –hizo una pausa mientras volvía a esconder la cara entre las rodillas. –Déjame solo, por favor.

-Sin embargo, ranita- el príncipe de Varia continuó como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario (aunque le molesto la interrupción).- tú, y sólo tú decides que hacer después de que alguien muere. Puedes quedarte sentado llorando… o puedes levantarte y salir adelante.

-¿Y cómo le hago para no sentir, senpai?- La voz de Fran tenía un tinte desesperado.

-… Rana.-Belphegor hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba el menor.- Yo no dije que hicieras eso, sin embargo,- Por un momento el peliverde se volvió muy conciente de la mirada del mayor, aún sobre el flequillo.- a veces es mejor tragarte lo que sientes.- La sensación de estar siendo observado desapareció cuando Bel terminó la frase.

-Bel-senpai… ¿Qué… fue lo que sintió cuando volvió a ver a su hermano?

-Nada~. – Fran escondió la cara entre las piernas otra vez. El príncipe soltó un suspiro, de repente sintiéndose muy cansado. Se sentó en la cama a un lado de Fran.- Fue extraño… Por un lado sentía que había fallado al matarle y… por el otro me sentí aliviado por ello.

-¿Por tener un lugar al que regresar?- El ilusionista levantó la cabeza cuando Belphegor comenzó a hablar.

-Tal vez, pero no es como que en realidad me alegre el no haberlo matado. Los años no han cambiado mi odio hacia él… El tiempo no cura nada, sabes. No termina con odios ni con amores.

-Entonces, ¿voy a sentir esto por siempre?-Bel le echó un vistazo al menor. Soltó un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y continuó.

-No es eso lo que intento decir, rana. – el príncipe puso una mano sobre la cabeza del otro.- Pero… el tiempo te otorga resignación y… también la capacidad de olvidar.

-Y ¿por qué no olvida el odio que siente hacia su hermano, senpai?

-Porque no quiero~… De olvidar mi odio me convertiría en una persona inútil. –Bel hizo una pausa y continuó.- A esto me refería al principio. Tú eres el único que decidirá que hacer después de alguna situación traumática, rana; yo elegí hacerme más fuerte a base de mi estúpida familia. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Yo… no lo sé, senpai. Siempre quise ser fuerte, fue por eso por lo que me fui con Shishou. Pero… en este momento duele mucho. –Fran escondió la cara por cuarta vez en la mañana.

Belphegor le dio un pequeño coscorrón.- Idiota~- Fran le miró desconcertado mientras se sostenía la zona herida. –Es normal que en este momento no puedas hacer nada más que llorar, sólo estoy diciendo que no te quedes ahí toda la vida.- Belphegor iba a seguir con un monólogo interesante (a sus ojos), pero se vio interrumpido por una risita del menor.

-Eh~ así que incluso senpai puede ser considerado cuando quiere~.- Fran sonreía y en ese momento Bel se dio cuenta de que el peliverde tenía hoyuelos en las mejillas… Estúpida rana, ¿por qué escondía algo como eso?- … Gracias, senpai.- Fran hizo una pausa mientras sonreía.- Oh, y feliz cumpleaños.

La… La rana lo recordó… Aunque nadie más lo hizo, la rana lo recordó… Aún después de lo de su abuela.

Mierda. Belphegor se dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando y, maldición, no quería que la rana se diera cuenta, así que… la mejor idea que puedo tener fue cubrir la línea de visión del menor. ¿Cómo? Pues lógicamente de la manera más vergonzosa, sonrojado Bel se dio cuenta de que no fue una buena idea el esconder la cara de Fran en su pecho.

-¿Senpai?- Le sintió forcejear un poco.

-Si levantas la cara te mato, ranita~. -¡Maldición! Se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo, y es que el menor estaba tan cerca… No. No era el momento para pensar eso, la abuela de la rana acababa de morir y sólo no podía ponerse romántico.

-Sabes, senpai. –Fran pasó los brazos alrededor del mayor, contestando el abrazo.- Me gustas.- Confesó mientras escondía más la cara en el pecho del otro, inhalando su olor.

¿…Qué? La rana… acababa de… -Fran…

El mencionado alzó la cara, ignorando las anteriores advertencias del rubio y soltó una risita. –Estás haciendo una cara chistosa, senpai.

Belphegor empujó la cara del otro contra sí.- Te dije que no alzaras la cara, rana tonta.

-Eh~ ¿Te enojaste, senpai?

-No, rana tonta.- Belphegor suspiró.- Este es un buen cumpleaños.-Afianzó el agarre sobre el menor en una abrazo apretado.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Dije que lo subiría el 22 y lo subo hasta ahora! Waaa mátenme!**

**Es que pasaron muchas cosas: Me enfermé horrible, perdí el archivo, tuve que salir mucho últimamente (cosa rara porque soy un antisocial de m*erda) y para coronar no pude tener mucho la compu. :C**

**Ehrm, eso es todo. Perdón de nuevo y gracias por leer.**

**Hasta luego. **


End file.
